Nejire Hadou
Overview= Nejire Hado (波動ねじれ Hadō Nejire?) is a first-year student at U.A. High, training to become a Pro Hero. She is also the vigilante known as Pop☆Step (ポップ☆ステップ Poppu☆Suteppu?). Appearance Nejire has pale skin, big blue eyes, and long, light blue hair that reaches past her mid back and apparently twists around itself at the waist area. She also wears a waistcoat over her school uniform. She also wears a mint cardigan over her uniform when its cold. Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight bodysuit and a pair of gauntlets on her arms and ankles which act as whips. As well as two strands of an unknown material (possibly her hair) that twist into spiral horns. Gallery Personality Nejire is talkative and endlessly curious, showing interest in other people's unique physical features and being easily distracted by them. Due to this, Nejire can be very blunt, often asking rather invasive or off-putting questions. Horikoshi describes her as an affectionate person and a "free spirit", someone who has a genuine passion for learning new and strange things and isn't afraid to speak her mind or show how she feels. She is mentioned to act like a kindergartner due to her childish glee. Nejire is honest and oblivious, often times talking without realising. Due to this, she can be very frank, often times making frank comments that people may find insulting. She is also very serious when it comes to hero work, scolding the other girls in her class for wearing cheer leading costumes, telling them they're creating a bad image for women in hero work. She is very enthusiastic, affable and cheery, and is always seen moving. Thanks to her inquisitive and chatty demeanor, she is a notably smart and level-headed individual. Quirk and Abilities [[Wave Motion|'Wave Motion']] This Quirk allows Nejire Hado to detect and distinguish different auras and convert her own aura into pure energy, She can then fire this energy as shockwaves. Nejire can control the output of her waves and release them from any part of her body, For an unknown reason, the shockwaves emitted by this Quirk travel in the form of a spiral, causing them to lack speed. The drawbacks of this power is that because Nejire trades her own stamina to use it, she may suffer from fatigue if overused. Moves * Full Charge. Output: 30: Wring Wave This attack blasts her enemies with a powerful wave. It is strong enough to simultaneously take down two villains with Gigantification Quirks. * Flight: Using her Quirk's shockwaves Nejire can propel herself through the air allowing Nejire to be capable of flight. This technique is especially draining, as Nejire can't maintain flight for long. * Aura Detection Through palpation, Nejire can release her aura in pulses around an area like an ultrasound to detect other organisms within it. She is seen doing this during the Battle Trial Arc and the USJ. * Full Charge. The Shocker ''' When Nejire winds her arm in a clockwise direction, her aura increases in her fist with every rotation. * '''Full Charge. ' Lightening Speed '''She can use this technique to enhance her speed. By focusing her shockwaves on the soles of her feet, allowing her to propel herself forward while also increasing her mobility and agility. Other Abilities '''Enhanced Flexibility and Agility: ' Nejire is extremely agile. She is able to execute mid-air somersaults and cartwheels. She later developed remarkable acrobatic abilities, which allowed her to join the circus and perform high-wire acts with balance and grace. She is also limber; able to twist, bend, and contort herself into positions nearly impossible for an ordinary person to achieve. These abilities also granted her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly and squeeze through most barriers and small spaces with noticeable ease. Enhanced Perception Nejire's quirk allows her to read another persons aura. Through this she can understand a basic level knowledge of their feelings. This is seen during the Battle Trial, as she notes that Bakugou is more frustrated than angry. Nejire is also able to pinpoint people in a small area, through palpitation. She is seen doing this to locate Mina and Aoyama. Although it gives her a big headache. Enhanced Endurance: '''Resistance to Electricity: Nejire has trained herselfto endure large amounts of electricity since she was a child. As a result, she is able to withstand high-voltage electrical currents while retaining his full mental and physical faculties, although she still feels the pain. This form of training also allowed her to develop the ability to produce her shockwaves onto herself. Battles Unforseen Simulation Joint Arc *Nejire Hado vs Villains: Win U.A. Sports Festival Arc *Denki Kaminari vs. Nejire Hado: Win Final Exams Arc *Eijiro Kirishima & Nejire Hado vs. Ken Ishiyama: Lose Equipment Gauntlets Nejire has a pair of gauntlets on her arms and ankles. These gauntlets act as a whip and a capture device. Nejire is capable of passing her shockwaves through the gauntlets, allowing her shockwaves to have more power and not slow down due to spiralling. Gloves Nejire wears a pair of gloves to decrease the pushback of her quirk. Trivia * Nejire's last name, Hado, is the Japanese word for "wave" in physics terminology. Nejire itself means "distort" or "twist". Regarding Nejire's academic life and performance, her U.A. data is as follows. * Student No. 10 in Class 1-A. * Ranked 5th during the Entrance Exam * Ranked 5th for the Quirk Apprehension Test. * Ranked 11th in Class 1-A's midterm grades.29 * Ranked in the Top 4 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. Nejire's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: * Nejire ranked 5th in the First Popularity Poll. * Nejire ranked 3rd in the Second Popularity Poll. * Nejire ranked 6th in the Third Popularity Poll. * Nejire's favorite things are lilies and jasmine tea. * She is highly trained in acrobatics. |-|Synopsis= __TOC__ History Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals When she was younger, Nejire tried to use her quirk to fly across a river but the ground was wet from rain, so she slipped and fell into the river. On his way to take his hero-course entrance exam, Koichi Haimawari pulled her out of the water and gave her his silver age All Might hoodie Nejire is introduced during a live show, as her idol persona Pop☆Step, in front of a large crowd in the middle of the street. Koichi notes that Pop☆Step is taking a big risk in being a freelance idol since she doesn't have a permit.Despite her songs not being great, the aspect that stands out is her ability to fly which is what attracts some people to become her fans.A police vehicle is passing by, so Koichi warns Pop☆Step, who decides to end her live performance and flies away. As Koichi is walking home Nejire suddenly gives him a drink. She thanks him for warning her about the police and followed him in order to properly thank him, but mocks him for being weak, to which he defends himself as being poor at dealing with violence. She finds it ironic that he is wearing an All Might hoodie but is bad at fighting. Koichi wears the All Might hoodie because it symbolizes his ideal in being useful in his own way. After they scrutinize each other for their objectives Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Nejire participates in the U.A. Entrance Exams and her efforts allow her to place fifth overall. She had 39 villain points and 27 rescue points. Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Shortly afterwards, the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shota Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test. She is seen using her quirk to pass the standing long jump. Nejire also does very well during the upper body training, being easily able to hold herself up with her two fingers. The other students are amazed at this. She is also seen doing the seated toe touch easily, to which Minoru Mineta perversely put up his thumb. Aizawa shows the students their results, Nejire is seen ranked 5th out of the class. Battle Trial Arc The next day at school, All Might teaches Class 1-A's Basic Hero Training Class and announces that the class will participate in Battle Trials. Nejire is Team F and is paired with Koji Koda for the combat training. She makes her way by Izuku to the monitoring room. Nejire can tell by Katsuki Bakugou's aura that he's more frustrated than angry. When Hanta Sero asks how can she can tell his aura. She doesn't realise shes talking out loud and assumes and asks how he knew about her ability to read auras. Though she then notes how intimidating he is. When Bakugou is about to blast Izuku, she yells "sir" to All Might, understanding the danger that Izuku is in. Nejire thinks Izuku has a plan, taking notice in his change of aura. Nejire and Koda are the villain team and they are revealed to up against Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido. Nejire uses her ability aura detection to see what floor they are both on, even though she says it gives her headaches. After she learns that they've made it to the third floor, she begins to leave telling Koda that she doesn't like waiting around and that she's going to capture them. When Izuku returns Nejire is seen asking Mezo Shoji why he wears his mask and before he can answer she asks Shoto Todoroki how he got his scar. She than ask Mineta if the balls on his head are his hair and if Mashirao Ojiro can support himself with his tail. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc During their next homeroom class, Mister Aizawa announces Class 1-A must choose a class president. When Tenya Iida doesn't receive any votes, Nejire notes that he should've just voted for himself. Later on, Shota instructs the class to suit up and prepare to head out for rescue training. Nejire, Bakugou and Todoroki are all mentioned by Eijiro Kirishima as classmates with pro quirks. Class 1-A reaches the Unforeseen Simulation Joint and are met by the Space Hero: Thirteen. Thirteen speaks to them about the importance of using their Quirks to help others. The teacher's speech is interrupted when villains suddenly enter the facility through a warp gate |-|Relationships=Third tab content goes here.